Tricked
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Ueda Jiro appeared on Yamada's house and claimed to be threatened. She should really kick him out before he can play another trick. /YamadaxUeda/


**Tricked**

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_Its been years since Trick series ended! _**

**_I LOVE IT TILL NOW!_**

* * *

><p>Yamada Naoko sneaked quietly up the stairs of her apartment. She took the opportunity to do so because the landlady and her husband weren't—for the first time—down the street.<p>

Quite stealthily, she reached her door and opened it as fast as she could. It was a rare experience—reaching your own doorstep without having the landlady shout her name. Maybe it was her lucky day.

Only except when she reached her curtain and saw him there.

"Hehehe," Ueda Jiro, Yamada's long term boyfriend smirked as he saw the surprise in her eyes. "Tricked you there, didn't I?"

"UEDA?" Yamada frowned as she slumped herself down the floor and looked at him as he was busy preparing tea, "What are you doing here?"

"Still asking that? But I told you I tricked you, didn't I? YOU are supposed to ask 'What do you mean?'"

Yamada rolled her eyes.

"How did you trick me?"

Ueda grinned.

"I sent the landlady away so when you come she won't be downstairs, am I not great or what?"

Yamada stared at him in disbelief. It was the look she would always give him when he's laughing at his own jokes.

"If you're gonna do a trick, please make it sensible."

Ueda blinked that made her sigh in exasperation.

"But what are you doing here? Don't tell me you have another case?"

Ueda smirked at this, and then busied himself on the tea he was making. "I do. Actually I'm in the process."

"What do you mean?"

"A strange woman came to me and told me if I don't announce to the public that spiritualist exist I'd die within this day."

Yamada blinked. "Really? Then you should tell the police about it! That's almost like a threat. If she told you you'd die then it's possible she's really plotting to kill you!"

"That's what I thought," Ueda still smirked.

"Did you have her arrested?"

"…"

Yamada's eyes narrowed.

"Did you faint after she threatened you?"

"That aside," Ueda cleared his throat, "Can I stay here today?"

"Why?" she asked sounding alarmed.

"I'm not safe anywhere—except here maybe."

He smiled at her encouragingly. It made her suspicious.

"No." Yamada answered after a quick smile.

"Hey," Ueda pointed at her, "You're gonna let your dear boyfriend die?"

"But that's also like you admit that you believe in spiritualist if you believe her word," Yamada reasoned out, "Why don't you do your best and face her like a man that you are, eh, Ueda?"

"It's Jiro to YOU," Ueda wrinkled his nose, "She'll kill me if I'm out there."

"I get it, you're scared," Yamada grinned at him, "You're scared of her."

"Hey," Ueda shook his head, "What if she really kills me? That'll make you very lonely hahahha so I'm trying not to die for you."

"Ridiculous," Yamada stood up abruptly, "Who told you I'm lonely?"

"Then you won't cry if I die?" Jiro grinned at her as if too sure about himself, "You REALLY won't cry?"

Yamada looked at him with a very uncertain look, but the knowing look in his eyes made her hesitate.

"You—you idiot! I won't cry, of course I won't!"

Ueda made a face at her.

"How cruel!" he said, standing up with his head almost reaching the ceiling, "What kind of girlfriend doesn't worry about her boyfriend?"

Yamada only stared at him stubbornly. The kind of stubborn look she always have whenever she strongly believe that a trick was going on under her nose no matter how impossible things were.

Ueda wrinkled his nose and then grabbed his bag.

"Baka, if I die today you're gonna regret it."

"Wh-where are you going?" Yamada blinked in surprise as he headed for the door.

"Out," he said and shut the door behind him. Yamada stared after him and then slumped back at the floor in frustration.

"That pighead Ueda," she muttered to herself, "He's so big so why is he afraid of her? Really ridiculous…it's not like she'll really kill him… won't she?"

Just then there was a striking sound of breaks from a vehicle and a bang like it hit something down the street. Yamada's eyes widened as she raced downstairs without any reason. She found a number of people running toward a van that hit a near lamp post.

"An accident…" she muttered with wide eyes.

"A guy was hit!"

"Quick—help him!"

Yamada's heart stopped dead as she heard people shout around her and that time only one person's name registered on her mind.

_If I die today, you're gonna regret it_

What if it was him…? What should she do?

"Ueda…" she whispered as she suddenly hurried toward the accident area, her heart racing as an unknown blankness suddenly filled her,"UEDA!"

Someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm here," Ueda Jiro said as he pulled her back with a curious look near the accident area. He was already standing behind her with his other hand on his pocket, "Boy, that was close. It's a good thing I took the left wing and didn't cross the road. I have been having a bad feeling about roads lately."

He looked down at her only to find that her eyes were red and her lips pursed. It was the same look she gave him back then, when she thought he had died because she wrote her name on a piece of paper in Kokumoun Island.

"You idiot, Ueda!" she shouted angrily as she pushed him back, her eyes glistening.

"What?" Ueda asked looking surprise.

"Why do you always make me worry!" she shouted looking away. Ueda blinked, his bag slipping down his shoulders. He looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing her slippers and ran down the street with only her socks. So, she was worried after all?

Jiro smiled and pulled his bag back on his shoulders.

"Ah, so you were worried? Hahahaha~"

Yamada glared at him, and then without ado, hurried back to her apartment.

"Let's go," she said as she walked away.

"Where to?" Ueda called after her with a grin.

"To my safe apartment, idiot." She called back. Ueda smiled and then went after her, but before that, he looked back at the accident and sighed.

"That's really dangerous." He muttered, "What if there was really a strange woman that wants to kill me? I could have been that guy. Poor fellow."

"UEDA!" she shouted.

"Right," he called, and then added under his breath, "Tricked you again hahaha~"

And he went after her, possibly, to play more tricks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END<em>**

**_Love Yukie Nakama and Abe Hiroshi!_**


End file.
